


Dibs

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [26]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dibs - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Act 1, F/M, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I need sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Rules are not something the Hawke family holds very dear. Unless of course it's an agreement between the four children.
Relationships: implied Fenris/female Hawke
Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/478420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dibs

There are very, very, _very_ few laws that the entirety of the Hawke children follow. If you asked Evangeline she would say she is (mostly) law abiding. Ask Elia and it depends on the time of day and if she’s seen a picture of a chicken lately. Bethany would just dramatically point to her staff and walk away. As for Carver, well he would just laugh. There is, however, one universal law that all four of them followed without question. It was possibly the most important law in Thedas. 

It was the law of dibs.

As in most families dibs started when they were children. Who would use the pillow, who got the last slice of cake, who didn’t have to clean the barn. Simple things for simple times. And then the hormones started to kick in. Ask anyone in Lothering and they would all say they had either bedded Elia or knew someone who did and for her siblings, that was a problem. It seemed like every time someone new or remotely interesting came to town, Elia was already there chatting them up. It wasn’t until Hawke twins 2.0 started calling dibs that they got a fair chance. In Elia’s defence, she did respect the law of dibs however she was often too quick for her siblings to call it. The moment they saw someone they were even remotely interested in, they had to call dibs otherwise all bets were off. It was like a war between the three, who could strike first. However, over the twenty-five odd years of existence, Evangeline had never called dibs on a potential person. At least not until Kirkwall.

The four siblings, with the addition of Varric, had just taken out a band of slavers with a dashing white haired elf coming to their rescue at the very end and offering them a job. As the group watched him ascend the stairs from the alienage, Evangeline’s mind was reeling. He had such pretty eyes, those markings were beautiful and that voice, Maker, it made her weak in the knees. There was no telling where the night would go and whether or not they’d see him again but the moment Elia drew in a breath to speak, Eve knew she had to act fast.  
“Dibs.” She quickly claimed, still watching the corner Fenris had disappeared around. After a moment of silence, she turned to face her siblings. Bethany and Elia were trying not to laugh in amazement while Carver just wouldn’t even look at her.  
“Oh my gosh, Evie!” Elia squealed, jumping up to her sister and latching onto her arm with a silly grin on her face. “You called dibs! You never call dibs!” Bethany lost it behind the older twins, having to lean on Carver as she laughed.  
“I mean, he was pretty.” Eve shrugged, making her way towards the stairs, only sparing a glance when she noticed the group not following, “I’d make an exception for him.”  
“Oh damn!” Bethany laughed behind them while Carver groaned. Elia joined in the chuckle before stepping in front of her twin to stop her walk.  
“Are we talking dibs or-” She waggled her eyebrows and did a body roll that Eve was sure was meant to mimic something inappropriate, “diiiiibs?”  
“I’m not sure yet.”  
“Damn Evie!” Elia almost choked on her laughter, completely uncaring as Eve forcibly turned her around and started pushing her up the stairs.  
“As I said, for him I’d make an exception.” Eve shrugged again, more concerned with getting to Hightown. Later she’d say she was keen about the job but her siblings knew the truth. Evie had a crush.  
“Is there something I’m missing here?” Varric asked as he eyed the snickering Hawkes in confusion.


End file.
